Can I Take Your Order?
by AnonymousPunk
Summary: Slash - John Morrison/The Undertaker. Don't read if you don't like slash.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi Guys! This was another request I did for over at the Livejournal Community. I really like how this went. I'm thinking of turning it into a longer story. Let me know what you think. Should I continue?_**

**_

* * *

_**It was the end of March 2005 and John Hennigan was out with his his friends and fellow wrestlers from OVW. John had just finished up his matches at OVW and starting next week he was going to start working for the WWE. The guys had dragged him to a bar for farewell drinks and even though John was tired he decided it wouldn't hurt to stay a few hours.

On the other side of the bar was Mark Calaway, otherwise known as the Undertaker on WWE. Nursing a drink in his hand he sat alone at the other end of the bar near the pool tables. He'd had a fight with his boss Vince and had hoped a few drinks and an hour alone would be enough for him to cool off and go back to the hotel for some much needed sleep. To keep himself from being recognised he'd put on some shades, and was wearing his usual biker gear, leather jacket and pants, black boots and black t-shirt and a bandanna. In the dark confines of the bar he blended in with the shadows and didn't stick out.  
Mark's eyes roamed the bar in boredom and for some reason found and remained focussed on a guy at the other end of the bar. He was wearing skin tight black jeans, an open white shirt showing off a washboard flat stomach with some amazing abs and a black leather jacket. He was also wearing shades and had long blonde hair that looked incredibly soft and silky for a guy.  
He noticed most of the girls in the bar were ogling him, but he didn't seem to be taking any notice of them. Mark didn't know why he couldn't seem to look away. Sure he'd had a few sexual encounters with guys - but mostly just drunken make out sessions. He'd never been so physically attracted to a man before. But something about that kid by the bar was getting him hard under the table.  
Seeming to sense him staring the kid suddenly looked up from a conversation he was having and smirked at him. He ran a finger down his chest and winked and Mark stood up, drawn to him like a moth to the flame.

John watched the big tall guy at the back of the bar walk towards him with lust. He hadn't come here looking for a good time but looks like he found it. Already without knowing anything about the guy he wanted him. He walked to the bar and stood beside him, turning to the bartender to order a drink and subtly ignore him.  
John grinned and stepped up behind him to whisper "So were you just looking at the menu or were you looking to order big guy"  
Mark turned his head towards John and gave him a once over. "It's alright if you were only looking, I know I'm irresistible." The cocky kid added. "Oh I'm ordering" Mark growled huskily deciding to take the kid up on his offer. "I'm gonna take everything that's on the menu" he added before he drank half his beer in a few gulps. He stared at John with growing lust. He couldn't wait to make this arrogant kid scream his name.  
"Lets go then" John purred and led Mark to the back exit.

As soon as they were outside John grabbed Mark and kissed him hard on the mouth. Mark kissed him back and pushed him up against the back wall of the bar. He groaned as John's tongue entered his mouth to taste and tease and Mark thrust his groin against John's to show him how hard he was.  
"Oh fuck I can't wait!" John moaned and led Mark to the little alley behind the bar. "Shit you're a hot little piece" Mark groaned against John's lips before he kissed him again. "What's your name?" Mark growled.  
"John. You?"  
"Mark"  
"Fuck me Mark" John said simply and then he pulled down his pants to his knees, showing Mark his glistening manhood.  
"Turn around" Mark groaned with lust as he undid his own pants to free his hard cock.  
John licked his lips and moaned at the sight of it. It was huge. "Oh fuck I need it so bad" John moaned and turned around as requested.  
Mark spat on his hand to use his saliva as lube and John told him just to fuck him dry. "You sure kid?"  
"Mmm yes I can't wait... need it"John panted.  
Mark grabbed John's hips and placed himself at John's entrance and then slammed inside causing John to cry out from the pain of it.  
"Fuck you're as tight as a vice" Mark groaned as he started to thrust. John was so hot and tight around him it was almost unbearable.  
"And you're the biggest dick I've ever had! Oh god that's good!" John admitted as he took the hard fucking he was receiving with pleasure. The air was so cool outside that you could see their breaths but John couldn't feel the cold when he was being covered by the big man behind him. The raw sounds of their fucking echoed around the otherwise quiet alley. John was sobbing with bliss as Mark plowed in and out of him with long hard thrusts, hitting his prostate every now and then to send tingles up and down his spine.  
He started stroking himself in time to Mark's thrusts and then felt Mark's hand come over to cover his and he shivered at the intimate contact. "Oh fuck fuck fuck" John sobbed as Mark slammed into him over and over. "Yes that's it... you love my big hard dick inside you don't you?" Mark growled in John's ear.  
"Yes! God yes!" John replied and then jumped when Mark's hand on his cock squeezed harder. The squeeze triggered his release and he came all over the wall screaming "Ohhh Markkkk!". Mark groaned as he flooded John with cum, the muscles of John's ass tightening and milking him of every drop. He bit John hard on the shoulder, wanting to leave evidence of his possession. They lay against the wall for a moment, savouring their release until finally Mark reluctantly pulled out and did his pants back up. John also did his up and turned back around, still panting for breath. He pulled Mark to him for another passionate kiss that Mark returned and deepened. The kiss went on for long moments as their passion reignited but finally John pulled away and smirked. "Well aren't you glad you ordered?" He said "I am. My compliments to the chef. Perhaps I can dine again someday?" Mark replied, hoping that John would be interested in another encounter.  
John laughed. "Sorry but we're not taking any more orders" He kissed Mark one more time and then walked away. Mark watched him, hearing him whistle a tune as he walked away and wondered if fate would bring them together again someday.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here it is! The highly anticipated second chapter. My writer's block has finally passed and I managed to get enough down to make an update. Still struggling with the story on this one. Any ideas? PM Me.  
Thanks for all the reviews.**_

_**

* * *

**_A week passed and John was nervous as hell at his first WWE Smackdown show. Tonight he would be introduced as part of the tag team MNM along with Milena and Joey Mercury. He hoped that he impressed the crowds tonight. He really wanted to make his first match memorable. Being a wrestler was his dream. Someday he wanted to be as big as people like Triple H and The Undertaker. He was a huge fan of the Undertaker and really looked up to him. Wouldn't it be great to actually meet him? Surely he would at some point. But right now they were in the rookie locker room and would probably never go anywhere near the Undertaker.

Mark was sitting backstage near the back curtain talking with some of the crew about his newest bike when a group of three wrestlers walked passed him dressed in tight pants and fur coats. It was the new tag team called MNM that he'd heard about. He watched them walk past thinking something was familiar about one of them. On a monitor he watched them going down to the ring and then as the one they called Johnny Nitro took off his jacket Mark's jaw dropped. That was him! The guy from the bar. He was a wrestler! He was with WWE! He was... probably staying in the same hotel as him Mark thought with a grin. He hadn't been able to get the hot blonde out of his head since their encounter in the alleyway, and as disappointed as he had been that John hadn't been interested in seeing him again he had felt even then that something would bring them together again. He just hadn't expected it to be wrestling, or to be so soon. What a very pleasant surprise.  
He watched hungrily as Johnny moved around the ring. The kid had some skill, but could still use a bit of work. He'd heard that he was one of the contestants on the "Tough Enough" Show so for the short time he'd been in the industry it was obvious he had a lot of talent. But more than that he had the look that was going to work well for him. He bet Vince was keeping his eye on him.

Unfortunately Mark had a match coming up (the main event) and couldn't confront John as soon as he would have liked. He headed back to his locker room to prepare, hoping John would stick around after his match to watch the rest of the show so that Mark could talk to him.

He was in luck when he found John in the rookie locker room alone, all the others seem to have left so he wondered why John was still there. But he looked like he was only just finished getting changed and was packing his bag so Mark assumed that he must have had a meeting. Mark watched from the doorway for a moment, admiring the sight of the blonde haired man. Then he walked up behind John and whispered in his ear making him jump "Hello John, or should I call you Chef John?" John knew that voice. He turned around knowing he would find Mark standing there but almost died of shock when he saw that Mark from the alley was none other than Mark Calaway - The Undertaker. Mark was standing there in his wrestling gear minus the hat and jacket. "Your... you're The Undertaker! How did I not realise that?" John gasped.  
"I didn't take off my sunglasses. Neither did you. It was dark" Mark shrugged.  
"I'm such a fan though. I should have recognised you" John replied.  
"Enough talking blondie" Mark said before he stole a hot, passionate kiss. His hands went to cup the sides of John's face as he deepend the kiss and John moaned beneath him, returning the kiss.  
"Not here" John said, looking around to make sure nobody saw them.  
"Alright. What's your room number? You staying at the Holiday Inn?" "Yeah. My number's 308"  
"You got someone to give you a ride"  
"I was going to take a taxi" John admitted." I had planned to ride with Joey but I got stuck here in a meeting"  
"You can ride with me then. Just give me 10 to get changed and I'll come back here to pick you up"  
"Alright" John breathlessly agreed. He'd often fantasised about that night in the alley but didn't expect to ever see the mysterious Mark again. And to find out it was none other than his idol! It was almost too much to handle.

When Mark came back a short time later dressed in blue denim jeans and a muscle shirt, his hair wet and loose around his face John licked his lips as the bulge in those jeans and knew he wanted Mark again. Sometimes one night just wasn't enough.  
He followed Mark out to the carpark where his bike waited and Mark handed him a helmet. "Hold on tight kid" He yelled to John before he revved up the bike.  
The ride to the hotel was too long for Mark's liking. He'd been half hard for hours now and was more than ready to fuck John's brains out. They walked through the hotel parking lot and got in the elevator, neither talking but a lot of restless shifting going on. Mark wrapped his arm around John and started running a hand through John's hair and John shivered with anticipation. Finally they got off on John's floor and reached John's room. The moment the door was closed Mark grabbed John and kissed him hard on the mouth until he was moaning and kissing Mark back lustfully.  
"The bed. Now" Mark groaned and pushed John towards it.  
They quickly fumbled out of their clothes and landed on the bed in a tumble of limbs. John climbed on top of Mark and raked his nails down Mark's chest before one hand reached for Mark's hard member and stroked it zealously. "I've thought about that night behind the bar a lot - but god if I had known it was you I would never have walked away" John panted.  
Mark moaned, enjoying the feel of John's warm hand surrounding his cock "If you hadn't walked away we could have had a lot more fun than just a quick fuck in an alley boy. " Mark growled.  
"We'll make up for that tonight" John vowed before he slid down and took Mark's cock into his mouth. It was obvious Mark had been hard for quite some time as he was fully aroused and almost purple, leaking copius amouts of precum that John licked off with his tongue and swallowed eagerly. Mark watched as John licked and sucked, swirling his tongue around the head before sucking him deep, all the way to the back of his throat. His hand reached around to run a finger up and down his perenium while he sucked.  
"Oh shit!" Mark howled as he came in an instant. John sucked him dry with enthusiasm and then sat there between Mark's legs licking his lips as he looked into Mark's eyes with lust.  
"You've had your taste now it's my turn" Mark ordered as he pulled John back up and stole a quick wet kiss before he lay John back on the bed and went to work on him, his hands and lips travelling John's body, licking and sucking and tweaking his nipples before lathing the rippling muscles of his abs and dipping into his navel. He finally reached John's pulsing cock and he licked the slit at the head of it, blowing on it gently so John shuddered and moaned for more beneath him. Mark sucked just the head into his mouth, his hand sliding up and down the length as he drew out the moment, knowing John was desperate for Mark to take him fully down his throat. "Oh god please!" John moaned finally and Mark slid his mouth down the shaft all the way to the hilt.  
"Oh fuck! Mark!" John whimpered. Nobody had ever taken him so deep before and it felt amazing. So hot and wet. It only took a couple of sucks and thrusts in and out of Mark's mouth before he came hard, Mark moaning and swallowing the liquid before flipping John over quickly and slamming into him without any lubrication.  
"Oh god... that hurts so good!" John moaned, getting hard against instantly.  
Mark covered John's body, pressing him into the bed as he sank into him. Mark bit and lathed the skin at John's shoulder as he took him, he growled possessively as he slammed into him repeatedly, the tight grip of John's ass around his dick feeling better than he remembered. He had forgotten how incredibly tight he was. So fucking tight it was almost painful. John was lost in the pleasure/pain of Mark's possession, he sobbed with bliss beneath Mark, moaning with each instroke. He didn't want it to end but soon he felt himself on the verge and screamed Mark's name as he came hard all over the sheets, Mark felt John tighten around him and lost it, flooding John with his cum. "Fuuuuck!" He moaned loudly and bit John's shoulder. John floated in euphoria as Mark panted above him, still joined. It was long moments before Mark felt he had the energy to move but finally he grunted with reluctance as he pulled out and rolled to his back on the bed.  
"Jesus Christ" Mark cursed. There was no way the kid was getting away from him after that. He didn't know what it was about John just yet but sex had never been so intense for him before. He'd never felt so primitive, so possessive towards someone before. He looked over to find John lying there asleep with a smile of satisfaction and moved up to sit on the edge of the bed. He wiped sweat out of his eyes as he looked at John sleeping and wondered what in the hell he was going to do if John wasn't interested in making this a more permanent arrangement.  
He guessed he'd just have to make him change him mind, and he grinned at the thought of such a pleasurable challenge.  
His decision made he lifted up the sheets and then picked up John to place him under them before joining him, wrapping his arms around the blond haired Adonis. He was already hard again but knew John probably couldn't go another round just yet. He nuzzled his face against John's neck and inhaled the fragrant scent of sandalwood and musk that was John before closing his eyes to drift into slumber.


End file.
